


Eternal Flame

by Killer_Moth



Series: Eternal Flame [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, Haruka/Matsubasa, May/Maxie, RedOrbshipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-06 04:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killer_Moth/pseuds/Killer_Moth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herein lies a May/Maxie or Haruka/Matsubasa anthology series that explores friendship, romance and everything in between. In-progress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternal Flame

Disclaimer: All rights belong to Nintendo.

Author’s Note: Here is the start of a friendship/romance anthology series, featuring the May/Maxie or Haruka/Matsubusa pairing. Besides wanting to explore the unique pair, the series will be good writing practice. Forgive any possible errors, as I have not written Pokémon fanfiction in several years.

The series’ main canon is Game-verse, with May’s surname alternating between “Birch” and “Maple”; however, Anime canon can pop up occasionally. Meanwhile, May’s age will fluctuate throughout the series, while Maxie’s stays at his early 30’s, (give or take a few years). Lastly, I am foregoing chapter titles until I can think of suitable ones and re-edit accordingly. Whatever left unsaid, I’ll address in the next chapter’s header/footer notes.

Special thanks to the stories belonging to Island Wolf, Swkaioshin and Ambiguous Avocado, for they convinced me to take May/Maxie seriously. I hope I do you three proud in my own way.

Nota bene: May’s age is 15 in this chapter.

Update: After considering Empress Raven’s review, I have rewritten May’s dialogue. As a result, she should sound more her age, or close enough. Writing one of Pokémon’s younger protagonists is harder than it looks, and I didn’t double check things in my impulse to publish the chapter. I’ll do my best to keep future kinks to a minimum and/or correct them as I go.

Update (12/31/15): I re-revised multiple lines, as I prepare finally for Chapter 2. Hope what I did is satisfactory.

\------------------------------------------------------

Maxie hiked toward the cavern’s opening, peering at the underground valley below. It contained advanced machinery, a massive lake and people dressed in quasi-buccaneer clothing.

“Team Aqua’s new sub-base is impressive, despite borrowing several elements from my Magma Hideout.” His nostrils flared.

A female teenager ambled near him. “What, you’re mad that they made it look better, or something?”

He lowered his thin red eyebrows. “I suppose I am. Pride can appear at the worst times, Ms. Birch.”

She waved her hand freely. “Whatever. Knock it off with the ‘Ms. Birch’ stuff, already. Why can’t you use my first name?”

“Old habits die hard…, May. Satisfied?”

“Yep. What about the Magma Grunts?”

“They require another ten minutes, including ourselves. We need to be a worthy diversion for the Flame Omega unit’s crucial task: commandeering the Aqua Hideout. Neither Archie nor his minions will realize the true scope of our attack.” He elevated his square chin.

“You’re pretty cute when you’re scheming.” May cocked her head.

His cheeks blushed. “Uh, yes. Should you intend to disappear, now is your opportunity. I won’t begrudge you in the slightest, because it isn’t your fight.”

“Archie still plans to flood Hoenn, so, yeah, it is. I thought he learned his lesson after he woke up Kyorge.” She cracked her gloved knuckles.

“He is extremely stubborn. During my efforts with Groudon, I was the exact same way.” Maxie caressed the ‘M’ symbol on his tunic.

She gripped his left shoulder. “Hey, look, you understood your mistake, and it won’t happen, again. You’re not as dumb as Archie.”

“Well put, May.”

“It’s what I do. I can’t wait to have our first double battle.” She re-tied the knot in her green bandanna.

He caressed his jowl. “I am anxious to test my new Aggron and Claydol. Nevertheless, excitement is not an appropriate reaction, regarding what happens next. Team Aqua is not one to surrender easily.”

”Thanks a lot, Maxie.” May drooped instantly.

“My apologies. Frankly, I wish I had your enthusiasm, your zest for life.”

“You’ll get your own ‘zest for life,’ as soon as we beat Archie and his pirate wannabes.” She extended her palms.

“Without a doubt, I shall. Our alliance may become a real success, per the strange courses of war.” He smiled faintly.

“Guess we’ll find out, won’t we?” She bounced on her heels.

“Indeed. I want to thank you for your involvement, May. I’m glad we’ve joined forces, and I hope I can earn my keep out there.”

“I’m glad I’m working with you, too. We might end up as friends — wouldn’t that be something?” She winked at him.

“The irony isn’t lost on me, either. Given how well you did against Archie and, yes, me, you probably could have defeated Team Aqua’s latest incarnation by yourself.” He gazed downward.

She did a headshake. “Nah, fighting together feels right to me. It’s not the same without ya.”

”You seem so trusting, May, maybe too trusting. How much credibility should anyone place on the head of a former eco-terrorist organization? Why should they, why should you?”

“Stop that, ‘cause I know you’re trying to do what’s right. I wouldn’t be here if I didn’t think you could change.” She poked Maxie’s upper chest.

He inhaled sharply. “Challenge accepted, once I re-apologize for my self-doubt. I hate to ruin the moment, except I must begin the operation and inform my agents. Are you ready?”

May brushed away several loose auburn bangs from her forehead. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

He sited his wristwatch near his mouth and pressed a button. “This is Flame Alpha, ordering countdown. Maintain radio silence until Flame Omega is in proper position. May and I shall accompany Flame Beta shortly.”

“Yes, sir!” multiple voices said, via the device.

She swallowed uneasily. “Oh, wow.”

“Developing second thoughts? Backing out would be the sensible decision.”

May pursed her lips. “Stop telling me to leave, will ya? I’m staying.”

He stepped into another direction. “In which case, can you take my third apology?”

“It’s okay, if you quit saying you’re sorry. Before we get down there, I wanna ask a question. You’ve been against Team Aqua since, like, forever — does it get any easier?”

His posture stiffened. “No, it doesn’t.”

“Great, all this deep thought is making me hungry.” She rubbed her stomach.

He returned alongside her. “Following our victory, pick whatever restaurant Hoenn has to offer. Hard work deserves a reward.” 

“There’s a really cool noodle shop outside Lilycove City. It’s two-for-one, today.” She brandished a Poké Ball.

Maxie performed the same action. “Sounds delicious.”

“Then, let’s go!”

\------------------------------------------------------

Part 2 is on the way. Reviews of any sort are welcome.


End file.
